DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) Candidate: The candidate's immediate career goals are: 1) to receive training in the areas of dual diagnosis research, multivariate statistical analysis, the assessment of coping skills in a dual-diagnosis (DD) population, and the management of grant-funded research projects, 2) to establish productive relationships with senior investigators, and 3) to carry out a planned program of research that evaluates the coping skills of DD individuals in drug-related and general social situations. The long-term goals are: 1) to use this information to guide the future development of coping skills interventions for DD individuals, and 2) to develop into a full-time, independent, clinical researcher and prepare a grant application evaluating the effectiveness of coping skills interventions with a DD population. Environment: Research Institute on Addictions is a strong, well-established research institute dedicated to the study of substance abuse. The Institute has a history of providing support and encouragement for new Ph.D scientists to develop and enhance independent research careers. Research: This 2x2 factorial study (Factor 1: presence/absence of Schizophrenia, Factor 2: presence/absence of Cannabis or Cocaine disorder) will evaluate coping skills in drug-related and general social situations in: a DD group (N=40), a Schizophrenia-only group (N=40), a Substance-abuse only group (N=40), and a Community group with no Axis I diagnosis (N=40). In Session 1, information will be obtained regarding diagnosis, psychiatric history and substance abuse. Session 2 will consist of the coping skills assessment. The short-term goal is to increase our understanding of how DD individuals cope with drug-related situations. The long-term goal is to develop effective coping skills interventions which will reduce both the personal suffering of these individuals, and the cost to society by lowering health care costs associated with treatment.